


Let Me Comfort You

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Wolf Derek, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words lick, visible and bleed





	Let Me Comfort You

**Author's Note:**

> Another challenge from our [Sterek Drabble blog](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)! Check out [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles)'s here!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/170804657189/derek-whined-as-he-shifted-closer-to-stiles-his)

Derek whined as he shifted closer to Stiles. His fingers were clenched tightly in Derek’s fur, and he leaned heavily against his body.

“I’m okay, big guy,” Stiles said, voice hoarse. There were cuts and bruises visible over his body, and Derek whined again at the one bleeding heavily by his ear. 

They made their way to a tree where Stiles practically fell to the ground. Derek gently sank down with his head over Stiles’ lap and licked his hand. Stiles sighed and rested his hand over Derek’s head, and they waited until the rest of the pack found them.


End file.
